Young
by annam8td
Summary: Post-Apocolyptic war breaks out. Wolverine tells of war preparations. POV shifts from time to time. Please R R


A/N: Post- Apocolypse. Takes place months later, set in a kinda situation like "Wolverine and the X-men". Wolverine's POV. I don't own anything (those rights belong to Marvel and Hollywood Undead). Please R+R so I can try to improve on future fics

**We are young  
We have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
**

The way I see it, Charles Xavier created his institute as a safe haven for young mutants in case anything ever went wrong. He said that all mutants should be accepted, but in some cases it's harder to readily accept someone who is a little different from the average Joe. He never knew that anything like this would have happened; never saw the Sentinels and public paranoia until it was too late. Together with Ororo, Hank, and I, the kids were able to train and grow, to learn how to fight back, should anything ever go wrong. Well, that time is now and all of us are biding our time before an all out war begins.

**  
I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain  
I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make  
I see the life, I see the sky, Give it all to see you fly  
Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it  
Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes  
I hear the hate in all your words. all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick oh so sick, we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live  
**

Mutants cram themselves from wall to wall in the Institute, all waiting for the impending war to begin. I see Kitty and Lance hugging, telling each other how much they're in love. Summers broods over having to house the Brotherhood and Morlocks along with the X-Men. Jean Grey tries to reason with him, though his head is as thick as my adamantium skeleton. Storm and Hank try to keep the peace amongst the groups all vying for dominance in the building.

There are people—and mutants—everywhere hoping for the best. I've seen plenty of battles in my life, but never one like this. This is one where the mutants must fight to survive.

All the televisions are turned onto the daily news, keeping us updated on the government's decisions. Senator Kelly calls the mutants "the greatest threat to mankind", when we're only fighting back. He's the one who started all of this, and along with that nut job Bolivar Trask they have sought our destruction.

"Mutants are among us," Kelly insists to the rest of the White House members, "and they could destroy us all!" Most mutants respond with threats and throw food at the monitors. A lot of good that'll do 'em. "They're freaks who poison the gene pool!" one senator shouts. The expressions change from angry to hurt, as though everyone was stung by some bee.

"We need war! Destroy the threat before it destroys all of us!" Trask shouts. "I know exactly where to send the army!" The president considers this for a moment, and everyone stares at the screens. It's hard to keep your cool when you know you could be a target at any moment. The country's leader nods his head, and there are gasps from ever room in the building. Trask whispers to a nearby soldier, and the man nods behind his goggles.

"They can't be serious!" Kitty shouts, burying her face in Lance's chest.

"It was only a matter of time, child," Magneto says from his place on the balcony, though I think he was trying to rub that fact in Charles' face more than reassure the girl. "The time has come for us to mobilize our side of this war." He gives Professor Xavier a smug look. Xavier nods reluctantly.

"It appears as though I was mistaken. I truly thought that we would be able to avoid violence, though this was not the case." He sighs. "Though I do not want to fight, it appears we have no choice."

**  
So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb  
**

"So we will need to establish who will lead the groups," Magneto announces. "I have a few people in mind, and I'm sure Charles has some as well, but if there are any of you who wish to lead please come forward." Every mutant glances at their neighbor, seeing who has the guts to claim themselves leader. For a moment nobody does anything, and so Charles starts naming off mutants: Cyclops, Scarlet Witch, X-23, Colossus, Mystique, Spkye, Wolverine. All of us step forward, ready to take on the challenge. Avalanche Callisto of the Morlocks also step forward, seeking to lead. Each group is assigned a telepath for Chuck to keep in contact with, as well as some muscle. Everyone else is chosen at random. Groups divide, and some opt to stay behind to guard the mansion and tend for the injured.

**  
We are young  
We have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
**

"Remember one thing," Charles mentally tells everyone, "You are extraordinary beings with extraordinary abilities. Do not underestimate yourselves, nor should you abuse your gifts. Protect your fellow man, and above all, be careful."  
"We will move out as one, so make haste in your preparations," Magneto advises as everyone departs.

**  
As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle  
Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles  
Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark  
Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart  
All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home  
But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts  
Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart  
**

Xavier and Magneto assign us our posts, and they've chosen me to lead the masses offensive line. Go figure they chose the guy who can heal after almost any blow. While Beast enlists Kitty and Kurt to help him round up supplies to tend for the potentially wounded, Magneto and Caliban rounds up mutants to defend the mansion.

We have substantial numbers, though I can hear some are having doubts. "We can't win against the US Army," someone whispers. "We won't be able to work together," adds another. Some of them just don't get it. If we want to end this witch-hunt, we're gonna have to kick some government ass.

A small group of mutants start to pray for victory, protection, freedom. Whatever gets them through the battle, I guess.

**  
So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb  
**

"Wolverine, move your group out!" Magneto demands, adding that the rest will follow shortly. Though I hate taking orders from scum, now is not the time to fight him. I nod, and wave my group onward and out of the mansion.

**  
We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart**

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

(A/N: not Wolverine's POV)

Trask alerts his militia to go on the offensive, and advance on the Xavier Institute. Men arm themselves with everything they can think of, bullet proof vests, guns of all sizes and calibers, anything they have to stop the unknown threats. The soldiers are briefed on their mission: destroy the threat at all costs. They are told that some of the mutants can control electricity, others have entire skeletons made of metal, and the list goes on from there.

They form their troops and head off to the planes and tanks, confident in their part of this war.

**  
We will fight or we will fall  
****Till the angels save us all**

I move my group to our assigned location, instructing them to fan out. It's a strange feeling being at war again, but I have to buck up and show no fear, cuz there's nothing more defeating that a leader who can't hold his own. A few more groups head in my direction, lead by Spyke, Cyclops, Scarlet Witch, and Colossus. I instruct them to fan out, and then nod to the other leaders. They step forward and we form our own line. Put your most powerful foot forward, or claws or spikes or lasers.

And now we wait.

**We will fight or we will fall  
****Till the angels save us all**

(A/N: Storm's POV)

Magneto chooses to join the front line, feeling that he'll be of good use. I choose to stay behind and defend the mansion, my second home. I ask Charles what he will do now, and he says he will try to reason with the government. I wish I could be as passive in this war, but I have to organize the reinforcements. Kurt teleports from room to room, gathering anything he thinks that will help. Mystique, Callisto, Lance, and X-23 form their ranks, waiting for their signal. Everyone waits.

**We will fight or we will fall  
****Till the angels save us all  
**

It appears Magneto has chosen to grace our front line with his presence. I tense up, unable to shake this feeling that he may turn on us. But that feeling clearly fades when I hear helicopters and tanks heading our way. Magneto flies up and with a flick of his wrist half of the tanks flip over. Some soldiers abandon their tanks and charge forward. We hold our line of fire, and Cyclops makes a trench in front of us. Some of Trask's forces hesitate, while others continue forward. I extend my claws, and wave the mutants onward.

The war has begun.

**  
We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart**

A/N: I tried to make this seem dramatic and suspenseful, but I'm not sure if it worked . Please let me know what you think


End file.
